


Gunnin' For Ink

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Black Lagoon - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Rock gets a tattoo, Short One Shot, Tattoos, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: Revy decides to get some new ink after a stint at the Yellow Flag, Rock decides to accompany her and gets a piece of his own. One-Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes me cringe, but I couldn't think of another one...  
> It's also really short.

Rock gently traced the tattoo on Revy's shoulder with his fingertips, the shooter side eyeing him as she set her drink down.  
  
"The fuck are you doing?"  
  
The businessman realized what he was doing, quickly retracting his hand. "Ah, sorry."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Revy answered again. "You're always staring at it. You like it?"  
  
Rock blushed slightly, he's definitely developed a thing for tattoos after being in Roanapour for so long. Especially Revy's. "Y-Yeah. Although I never had the guts to get one."  
  
"Why not? Self expression and all that shit."   
  
"I've had ideas, just never found one that really jumped out at me."  
  
Revy smirked, "Well, I'm about due for another one. Wanna come with? The guy I know does some nice shit. I'll even pay for yours if you get one."   
  
"I guess."  
  
Rock wandered around the small back alley shop, glancing at the artwork adorning the walls.  
  
Revy interrupted him, "Don't look at that generic shit, Rock. It's the custom hand drawn ones that are best."  
  
Rock raised a brow, "This, coming from someone with tribal ink?"  
  
"Fuck off. At least I wasn't a little bitch and got one."   
  
A heavily tattooed man wandered out from a back room, calling Revy's name. He showed her a drawing, watching her nod and give her approval of it. He wandered back to create a stencil.  
  
Rock watched as the man placed a stencil on the front of her hip, it was a simple render of one of her cutlasses. The grip was right at the coner of her hip, the barrel pointing down suggestively. "A gun?"  
  
"Yep. Gotta live up to my reputation, and I gotta have one of my babies on me."  
  
Rock smirked. "You do love your children, huh."  
  
"They've saved my ass more times than I can count."  
  
That comment made Rock think. Revy has saved him more times than he can count. He watched the ink being drilled into Revy's skin, his thoughts drifting back to when Roberta was on her rampage. "Revy... I think I know what I'm gonna get."  
  
Revy leaned up excitedly, Rock breathing a sigh of relief as the artist stopped seconds before to dip into more ink. "You do?!"  
  
Rock nodded, quoting an earlier conversation, "If you're the gun, I guess that makes me the bullet."  
  
The artist pushed Revy back down, "Fucking stay still, Two Hands."  
  
She annoying complied, glancing back at Rock for elaboration. "Rock?"  
  
He smiled and rested his chin on his folded hands. "A bullet is useless without a gun. "  
  
Revy smirked as the phrase clicked, her eyes glinting in delight. "Light my fire, eh?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Soon it was Rock's turn, and Revy watched as he winced at the needle piercing his chest, grinning all the while. "You're getting pretty badass, Rock."  
  
Rock winced again, "I have to try to keep up with you guys, somehow."  
  
"Well, this is a nice start. To really look badass, you gotta wear that shirt I bought you. Unbuttoned. Really make that ink on your chest pop."  
  
Rock gritted his teeth as the needle hit a sensitive spot, "Hell no."  
  
The gunslinger clicked her tongue. "Come on, it's a fuckin' good shirt, Rock."  
  
"Why would you ever think that was a good print for me?"  
  
"Why did I ever think you were growing a pair of balls?"  
  
"I've always had a pair, thank you very much."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
Rock gritted his teeth, watching Revy sip her beer. "Oh, fuck off."  
  
"Nah, that can wait til we're done. When you're wearing that shirt for me."  
  
"I'm not wearing it."


End file.
